


God doesn't exist

by HerKhaoCles



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Priest, Vampire Bites
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: —No me hagas reír, te creí más inteligente, Steve Rogers ¿¡crees que si tu Dios existiera yo sería lo que soy!? ¡No!





	God doesn't exist

**Author's Note:**

> Día 2. del Kinktober: cadenas
> 
> De ante mano esto no está beteado.

El padre Rogers descendió las escaleras de piedra en dirección al sótano de la catedral a paso lento, el sonido de su calzado provocaba un eco estruendoso contra las paredes antiquísimas de la construcción. Su sotana larga rozaba la punta de sus zapatos y a pesar del grueso de la tela el frío del lugar le calaba los huesos, la única fuente de calor que poseía allí de momento en la oscuridad era una ancha vela blanca que flameaba con su frágil brillo amarillo al son de su caminar.

Con la mandíbula temblando por la temperatura hostil detuvo su travesía al final de la escalera y con la débil llama de la vela encendió una antorcha en la pared más cercana, entonces una voz ronca se oyó.

— _Bellezza_... ¿Vienes a alimentarme?

Steve comprendió el breve italiano empleado a la perfección y la mueca en su rostro bañada por el resplandor más grande de la antorcha se dejó ver con claridad para su espectador.

—Puedo olerte desde aquí, padre... Mmm... —cadenas en movimiento resonaron, en señal de la inquietud de la criatura atada a la pared —¿Es ese aroma a menta? Ah, padre. Puso más cuidado en su presentación... Me siento halagado.

—Silencio —demandó Steve, acercándose cauto al hombre, si es que podía llamarlo así.

—¿Sabes que soy capaz de saber cuando te ruborizas? Puedo oír tu pulso, _bellezza_. La oscuridad no es problema para mí...

Steve prendió fuego a otra antorcha, esta vez a una que estaba ubicada a un costado del ser diabólico. Este gruñó por el brillo repentino e intenso y enseñó sus colmillos, irritado.

—Eso no fue amable, padre Steve...

—No estoy aquí para ser amable, eres nuestro prisionero.

—Oh, estoy herido, no eres amable conmigo pero sin duda te interesa oler bien para mí... —el vampiro, Tony Stark, sonrió socarrón.

Steve apretó la mandíbula y se acercó y sin dudar ajustó las cadenas reforzadas, logrando sacar otro gruñido del ser de cabello oscuro, rostro pálido y ojos carmesí.

—Soy prisionero aquí al igual que tú, Steve —Tony se dirigió al padre por su nombre y se relamió los labios, entonces continuó— estas cautivo en esta iglesia, preso de un 'Dios' que no existe...

—¡Cállate! ¡ _Blasfemo_! —exclamó el rubio, rompiendo la distancia de manera imprudente y arriesgada. Tiró una vez más de las cadenas y Tony esta vez no se quejó, en cambio respondió —No me hagas reír, te creí más inteligente, Steve Rogers ¿¡crees que si tu Dios existiera yo sería lo que soy!? ¡No! —el aliento frío del vampiro contrastó con el fulgor de las mejillas de Steve, las que ardían por la furia y la agitación —Tus sucios superiores son malévolos, Steve, vendiendo el perdón a esa pobre gente... ¿Acaso tu amado _Dios_ es eso? ¿Por qué tu maravilloso _Dios_ te prohíbe el placer? Dimelo, _bellezza_...

Fue muy tarde para que Steve notara que las cadenas estaban pulverizadas y que el vampiro lo tenía presionado contra la pared, se quejó y luchó por soltarse.

—Shhh... Tranquilo... —susurró Tony contra su oído y se estremeció por el helado contacto, movió una vez más sus muñecas para liberarse de las manos que lo tenían quieto funcionando como grilletes, fallando en el intento. La fuerza de sus músculos entrenados no era nada comparado con el poder sobrehumano de Stark.

—Respira... Sí, así, lento... —Tony acarició el pulso de la muñeca diestra del rubio con su pulgar, buscando relajarlo. —Muchacho obediente... Lo único que no logra calmarse es tu corazón, late vigoroso, es tan ruidoso... Me pregunto si tú también eres así, bellezza ¿Mm? —el vampiro lamió el tierno lóbulo con su lengua traviesa, logrando sacar un tembloroso gemido de él —así es, disfrútalo, todos necesitan contacto, incluso tú...

— _N-No_ , basta... —Steve consiguió decir antes de girar la cabeza, tratando de huir del contacto pecaminoso. Un error más.

—Mmm... Después de todo si quieres alimentarme. Tú y tu aroma tentador...

Entonces la nariz del vampiro se hundió en el estrecho hueco de la sotana y la piel cremosa del rubio, rozandose para poder embriagarse a gusto con el olor dulzón, la lengua no tardó en aparecer otra vez para mojar y torturar la delicada vena principal.

—N-No...

—Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa... —susurró Tony y las caderas de Steve temblaron, inexpertas, sin saber que hacer con la dureza entre sus piernas.

Y entonces el dolor lo segó por un segundo, para luego convertirse en un placer intenso, extraño y agobiante.

_Exquisito_... Pensó Tony,  en el paraíso, extasiado por volver a alimentarse después de tanto, el líquido cálido se deslizó lentamente por su garganta y lo disfrutó pero el placer fue más grande al ver los ojos casi desorbitados de Steve.

Antes de llegar a asesinar a la fuente del delicioso néctar, Tony haciendo uso de su experiencia y control lo soltó y entonces el rubio cayó de bruces al piso, desorientado y con una _mancha_ delatora al frente de la sotana. Steve permaneció inmóvil largo tiempo, ajeno al hecho de que el prisionero de la orden por la que profesaba fe se había marchado sin dudar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bellezza = belleza


End file.
